Burning Desire (song)
|DS = |album = Paradise |previous = "Bel Air" |next = N/A }} "Burning Desire" is a song by Lana Del Rey, released as a bonus track on her third EP, and second major release, Paradise. The track was written by Del Rey and Justin Parker and produced by Emile Haynie. Background "Burning Desire" was only available to purchase on the iTunes edition of Paradise and on most of the digital and physical editions of Born to Die - The Paradise Edition. The track also served as the second promotional single from Paradise. It was originally available for immediate download with the pre-order of Paradise, but was later released as a stand-alone digital on March 19, 2013. The song was also used as a promotional tool for Jaguar; the company created a music video for the song to promote a new car. In October 2012, Lana Del Rey was named the new figurehead of the latest brand of the Jaguar F-Type automobile. To promote the photoshoot, she sang "Burning Desire" at the Paris Motor Show. Lyrics Music video A promotional video for "Burning Desire" appeared online on Valentine's Day of 2013, featuring Del Rey as her usual lounge singer persona, interspersed with snippets of the Jaguar F-Type. Directed by Anthony Shurmer the video was filmed in the Rivoli Ballroom in London's South end. The video contains "bright red floral imagery, California landmarks name-checked, reckless automotive shout-outs, old Hollywood imagery and cinematic glamour, some epic lipstick". NME called the video "typically sumptuous", heavy on the product placement. Desire Thompson of VIBE noted that Del Rey channeled her inner Jessica Rabbit in the 1960s social-scene video for the promotional single. Usage in other media The song serves as the title track to a 13 minute promotional short film for the Jaguar F-Type, called Desire. The film, directed by Adam Smith, produced by Ridley Scott and stars Damian Lewis. Filmed in Chile in 2012, the film was launched in April 2013 at the Sundance Film Festival and available for free streaming online. In the movie, Lewis going by the name Sydney Clarke delivers the Jaguar F-Type to a notorious gangster named Ernesto Martinez (played by Jordi Molla) and finds trouble in a love interest (played by Shannyn Sossamon) in a desert setting. Behind the scenes Nicole Nodland 15 6.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 7.jpg NN Burning Desire 1.jpg NN Burning Desire 2.jpg NN Burning Desire 4.jpg NN Burning Desire 3.jpg| Nicole Nodland Unknown 1.png| NN Burning Desire 5.jpg Photoshoot by Nicole Nodland Nicole Nodland 15 1.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 2.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 3.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 4.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 10-Preview.jpg| Nicole Nodland 15 5.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 8.jpg Nicole Nodland 15 9.jpg Credits *Written by Lana Del Rey and Justin Parker. *Lyrics and melody written by Lana Del Rey. *Published by: EMI / Sony ATV. *Vocals: Lana Del Rey. *Produced by Emile Haynie. Emile Haynie *Assisted by: Spencer Burgess Jr. *Strings, synth pads & sitar: Dan Heath. *Piano & bass: Justin Parker. *Mixed by Jeff Rothschild. Assistant mix engineer Peter Stanislaus. *Mastered by John Davis for Metropolis Mastering, London. *Recorded at Sarm Studios, London UK. *Mixed at House of Blues, Encino, CA Category:Music videos Category:Videos Category:Paradise singles Category:Paradise songs Category:Singles Category:Digital singles Category:Songs Category:Paradise Tour songs Category:Paradise videos